


Shiizakana

by PaboBear



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe-chef, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaboBear/pseuds/PaboBear
Summary: Jeongmi Chef AUBecause Nikki (my AO3/fic senpai) got me onto the Jeongmi boat.Also because I love Chef's Table especially the episode about Niki Nakayama. I got a lot of the inspiration from that episode, like A LOT.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softshocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/gifts).



> Like I said the Chef's Table episode gave me a lot of inspiration also the VApp they did recently where they were cooking and Mina just had to weigh the pasta also helped lol, the whole thing with Jeongyeon's dad that she talked about on Take Care of my Refrigerator too.
> 
> PS: I'm not a chef so idk how accurate this is.
> 
> There will be more notes at the end :DD
> 
> this is my AO3 debut I hope you enjoy~

Jeongyeon balled up the chef whites in her hand. 30 minutes before the first reservation arrives her sous-chef decides to quit on her. The stress and the pain caused the blood in her to pump so loudly she couldn’t bother to hear the reason.  _ Coward _ . She ran her hands through her short hair. Leaning against the metal counter of the kitchen she took in a shaky deep breath, trying to hold back tears.   
  
\--   
  
Nobody ever said that opening a restaurant was easy. No one knows this better than Yoo Jeongyeon from the countless lectures from her parents who are no strangers to the food world. The Yoo family is pretty well known, having a renowned chef father, their mother managing the restaurant, while their oldest daughter pursues a career in entertainment. There was pressure on Jeongyeon both in succeeding and deterring her from a culinary path. But the deterrents only lighting the fire in her even brighter. Her name got her in the food world but her hard work and determination got her the recognition from peers and mentors. She attended well-regarded schools, worked in various restaurants at home and abroad. Eventually coming back home to Korea, she felt ready to take the next step in her career, opening her own restaurant.   
  
“No” Her father firmly stated. Jeongyeon and her parents were all sitting in their living room around a coffee table, small plates and cups now empty and cold.   
“It’s too dangerous out there right now for starting a new business. We’re seeing chefs failing left and right. We don’t want that for you.” Her mother said simply gathering up all the dishes to be washed.   
“You’re still very young Jeongyeon. But now is not the time.” Her father stated, Jeongyeon looked up at him, straightening up her back before she spoke.   
“I appreciate you looking out for me, but I  _ want _ to do this. I can make it work. Even if it’s just a small thing.” Her parents paused for a moment. Jeongyeon’s whole life she had tried to be as honorable and respectable as her parent’s daughter, but now and again her heart burns for her own wants.    
“I’m not asking for your permission, but I would like your support in this…”    
  
That discussion went on throughout the night, eventually her parents relented to Jeongyeon’s small but stern assertions. However, with her parents support and connections came with one condition: like her father Jeongyeon would open a traditional Korean cuisine restaurant. Though not quite her vision of her first step, Jeongyeon was satisfied because at least it would something she could call hers. It was a small brick and mortar place in a busy restaurant district. She was thankful, and it opened to moderate success. People familiar with her family and some talk from food critics and blogs gave her a decent start, but many thought her debut into the culinary world was tepid at best.   
  
Months went by, the restaurant was financially profitable and had some notoriety for its high quality food and presentation. Most chefs would be pretty content with that kind of restaurant, her parents were, but Jeongyeon couldn’t help but feel restless. It felt as though she was sleep walking through the kitchen, endlessly chopping vegetables and stirring stews, days were bleeding together like sauces on a plate. She felt mechanical in her assemblage of plates and as she stiffly thanked her customers as they left her restaurant with full stomachs and friendly though hollow stares. One day she threw down a pinch of sesame seeds onto a dish she was garnishing and took off her apron. She entered into the large walk-in refrigerator and wept against the cold metal shelves of produce. A few days later she sold off the restaurant.   
  
She shut herself into her apartment ready to spend the rest of her days eating cold pizza and watching melodramas on TV, maybe adopt a cat or two.    
  
It was a few weeks later that while she was reclined on her couch scrolling through celebrity gossip articles she found an article on how trendy chefs were starting small, experimental pop-ups restaurants. “Fusion”, “gastronomy”, and other gimmicky buzzwords sprinkled throughout the descriptions. Jeongyeon closed the app and laid down, her plans of marathoning through B-list action movies fell away as pieces started to click in her head.   
  
With a crumpled napkin in hand with scrawlings of menu ideas and concepts she went and bought a small space and got to work on  _ U _ .

  
\--

  
Mina drove past the simple brick building with small tinted windows at least twice before seeing the simple metal sign of a singular letter. It was a place that only opened a few weeks ago. Tzuyu had found out about it, like the many places she takes her and their friends, through her various fancy connections. Nights like this were Mina’s favorite, combining two of her favorite things: friends and food. Despite all their busy schedules they could find the time to come to a new place and share a new experience.   
  
She walked into the minimalist ambience, everything themed in black and white with simple geometric compositions decorating the walls. The few tables plainly set with geometric and modular dishes and napkins. It was austere but not brutal or restricting but modest and humble, like the rustic brick exterior but presented in a modern way with sleek and matte textures. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were already present chatting away, Tzuyu complementing the clean aesthetic while Chaeyoung going into the modernist inspirations noting Bauhaus and constructivist influences. Her art director brain always active and firing off interesting facts. A waiter in black pants and white dress shirt and black tie seated them their table noting that this was their first visit.   
  
\--   
  
“Fuck.” 

  
Jeongyeon breathed out and threw the chef whites across the kitchen into the sink. With a sigh she walked over and took them out of the sink and then ran water washing her hands before filling up a glass, which she quickly gulped down.    
  
With her restaurant being somewhat new but pretty successful and high-end, her staff was small enough. Now she had to helm this dinner service by herself. She finished preparing the ingredients and dishware and looking over the guest list and menu she had written out on a small yellow legal pad.   
  
_ Wednesday night dinner service _ __  
_ Chou party of three (1st time guests) _ __  
_ Bae party of five (3rd time guests) _ __  
_ Kim party of six (2nd time guests) _ __  
  
She rubbed her eyes trying to remember the preparation from the night before, going through carefully logged books of guests and cross referencing their menus, making sure the one for this evening was different. Even if was only a few days ago, Jeongyeon wanted to make the menu different for every guest’s visit. It was something she had learned in a restaurant she had apprenticed under in her time in the states, in respect to her guests and the time they took to come out to her restaurant she owes them a new food experience. The logs included what they liked and didn’t, allergies or any other feedback they had. Even the smallest details had to be considered.   
  
“Chou party of three is here.” Her lead waiter, Jackson, popped in.   
“Thank you.” Jeongyeon nodded, wiping her hands nervously in her apron as the door swung close.   
“Please don’t let me fuck this up.” She looked up to the ceiling hoping some higher power was listening.   
She took a peek out of the black shutters that separated the kitchen from the dining area spotting the table of three nicely dressed young women feeling her face heat up as laid eyes on one of the women at the table who was absolutely stunning with her soft eyes and elegant features. She let the shutter close noiselessly.   
“I  _ really _ don’t want to fuck this up.”   
  
\--   
  
“We serve a  __ kaiseki style experience where it’s a thirteen course meal, comprised of small plates which progress throughout the evening. Each plate complements the former and shows a variety of techniques and skills from our chef.” The waiter explained, the familiar Japanese word to Mina sounding well practiced, he handed out the menu that listed out the various dishes. They politely declined any further help since it was simple enough to understand. Chaeyoung gave out a low whistle,   
“This is impressive.”   
Mina nodded as she scanned through the listings, identifying ingredients and fully knowing their places: the Yamagata Waygu beef, Limoux caviar, Hyeopjae Beach abalone and conch. Mentally noting the paired wine that came with each. She’d never seen such high quality ingredients and diverse of both local and traditional places.   
  
It was not long before the meal started, a conch shell was presented to each of them which was filled with white foam and garnished with a little touch of chives, next to it was a spoon of roasted kelp cream that was a bed for a small pyramid of caviar. The foam was a meeting of air, fire, and sea as it tasted of roasted konbu kelp. As Mina spooned into the dish she found a potato purée with the perfectly cooked conch meat. The meal continued playing a push and pull between the light and delicate flavors of Japanese food and the spicy and distinct flavors of traditional Korean. Each dish showing techniques that ranged from the elegantly simple knife techniques for sashimi to the complex sauces that recalled European cuisine. Each dish presented itself with layers and depth. They all couldn’t help but take photos of their plates, not for the narcissism of social media but because they were small pieces of art. Meats and vegetables with flowers and sauces swirled onto the dishes, the compositions that danced across the plate like the flavors did across the palate. The simple place settings allowing for the boldness of the dishes to come to life. Mina was stunned at the care and intricacies that were taken with each dish.    
  
They had finished their sixth dish which was steamed seabass with tempura lotus root and sweet potato chips, with pickled radish and light cucumber salad as their waiter was clearing the table.   
  
“Mina you’re being quiet, more than usual.” Tzuyu laughed a little.   
“I’m just...I have no words.” They all laughed in knowing a quiet agreement in this being their new favorite place.   
“I agree, I’m so glad Momo and Jihyo recommended this place while we were on a shoot. I heard the next dish is her signature dish.” Tzuyu noted as she fixed the napkin laid across her lap.   
Mina looked down at the menu:

**_Shiizakana_ **

_ Golbaengi muchim with scallops and abalone with seasonal salad and Sōmen noodles _ _  
_ _ Soju, Angdong, Korea/ Hyeopjae Beach, Jeju, Korea _

  
Shiizakana Mina recalling the rough translation and meaning she once learned,  _ chef’s choice and not bound by tradition _ . A common Korean drinking food in a Japanese food experience, it definitely fit the latter part of the definition. The waiter came and presented them each with a round plate, at the center was the white noodles shaped into a square nesting the equally sized square of the red mix of carrot, cucumber and green onions, various chili peppers cut throughout, the abalone, whelk and seared scallops dotting the heap and roasted black and white sesame seeds sprinkled on top. It was a mix of complex and common ingredients, textures, and colors.    
  
Mina took a bite and her eyes lit up.   
  
\--   
  
They finished their meal completely satisfied, Mina quietly listening as Chaeyoung happily talked about a recent album project she had been working on while Tzuyu interjected anecdotes about some magazine shoots she had done recently. Though there was a part of Mina that was still preoccupied with how each dish’s personality complemented the next like nesting dolls.    
  
The waiter came by once again,    
“How did you find everything?”   
A chorus of “Amazing”, “Wonderful”, and “Fabulous” chimed out of the group.   
He laughed a little,   
“Good to hear, I’ll let the chef know.”   
“Is it possible for us to meet them, I really would like to complement them in person.” Mina spoke up.   
“Ah, I’m afraid not, she’s very busy in the back getting ready for the next reservation. But, I will let you know how greatly you appreciate her work.”   
Mina deflated a little, the waiter walked away to get their check.   
“Looking for a new job Mina?” Tzuyu eyed her playfully.    
“No. Well...maybe.” Mina blushed as they all laughed.   
  
\--   
  
Mina found herself coming to the restaurant two more times that week, each time finding the menu to be new and different. Every time it was just as invigorating to her senses. The only disappointment being that each visit she asked to see the chef only to have Jackson come back with an apology on the chef’s behalf. Mina couldn’t be angry especially when the third time it came with a small dessert plate, a dark chocolate and espresso cheesecake complemented with strawberries cut delicately into roses with a swath of mint cream across the plate. Jackson also handed her a small note card with neat handwriting:

  
_ I’m really sorry, thank you for being such a frequent guest. _ __  
_ Another time perhaps. _ _  
_ __ -JY

  
Mina blushed slightly before asking Jackson,    
“J.Y.? What’s her name, it feels silly since I come here so often but I’ve never gotten the chef’s name.”    
“Oh she doesn’t like to put it out there much...”   
A chef without an ego was odd in Mina’s experience, rarely had she found someone who didn’t want to stamp their name everywhere to take credit for their “culinary genius”.    
“She’d probably want to tell you herself but I don’t think she’d mind if I told you.” Jackson gave her a playful wink.   
“It’s Yoo Jeongyeon.”   
The name sounded faintly familiar to Mina, she chuckled to herself at the pun of the restaurant’s name being  _ U _ . She and Jackson chatted for a bit more, as Mina was alone and the other tables were quietly chatting amid their fourth or fifth course. She was able to gather from Jackson how the kitchen was short staffed ever since that first night she visited. Before she left that night she made a reservation for the following week and Jackson made sure she was the last one for the night guaranteeing her that Jeongyeon would not be busy.    
  
\--   
  
Jeongyeon was finishing the last dessert plate for the evening, a deconstructed triple chocolate truffle torte cake when Jackson walked into the kitchen.   
“One second Jackson.” Jeongyeon said without looking up carefully sprinkling the crushed crystalized raspberries and cocoa nibs sprinkled on top.   
“I know, it’s just, Mr. Yang would like to see you.” Jackson cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. Jeongyeon swallowed and looked up from the plate.   
“Ah yes, good things I hope...Please take that to Ms. Myoui’s table.” Jeongyeon brush off her hands before wringing them quickly through a towel and wiping it across her forehead. Jackson deftly picked up the plate and held the door open as Jeongyeon briskly walked out.    
  
Mina felt a slight breeze of vanilla and rosemary pass as a slender figure in chef whites walked past her table. Jackson then came and set the dessert in front of her.    
  
Jeongyeon walked up the older man and bowed, “Mr. Yang I hope you enjoyed everything this evening.”    
“Yes, of course. Trust me I’ll write about it well. Mister…”   
She frozen her face growing red hoping to all the high powerful beings the other guest, the guest she was actually hoping of seeing, didn’t hear what this idiot just said.   
“Miss...Miss Yoo Jeongyeon.”   
“Miss! Oh my apologizes the hair...and I never expected a female chef to have her own restaurant let alone for it to be so good. It’s quite  _ cute _ , you know, a female chef.” In that moment it also took all of the higher powers to prevent Jeongyeon from punching the man right then and there. Jeongyeon plastered on a smile and bowed slightly.    
“Thank you, Mr. Yang. I can’t wait to read your review. If you’ll excuse me I have some things to attend to in the kitchen. Mr. Wang can take of you on your way out.” They nodded to each other and exchanged hollow smiles as Jeongyeon sharply turned and rushed back towards the kitchen.   
  
“Jackson is that…” Mina watched as the short haired woman stood before the old man at a table not so far from her’s. Her arms were folded behind her back as the sleeves of her chef jacket were rolled up to the elbow. The faint stains of food dotting all over the pristine white clothing.  The chef’s finely sculpted features and kind eyes making a charming disposition, greater so when she smiled.   
“Yes that’s the food critic Yang Hyunsuk.” Crossed his arms as they both watched the exchange.   
Mina rolled her eyes “No I knew that I meant—”    
“Oh, yeah that’s Jeongyeon. Shame she had to come out here to listen to that ass—”   
“ _ Jackson _ .” Mina harshly whispered.   
“Sorry.”  They both watched as Jeongyeon’s posture suddenly stiffened and then what appeared to be an awkward exchange progress, ending when Jeongyeon abruptly turned and was heading back to the kitchen, quickly gesturing to Jackson to go to Mr. Yang’s table.    
“That’s not good, excuse me.” Jackson quickly making his way to the cut the check for Mr. Yang.   
Mina turned and watched as Jeongyeon pushed through the door of the kitchen.   
She slowly got up and started to follow, turning back to grab her still uneaten dessert before continuing her pursuit.    
  
\--   
  
Mina slowly pushed open the door, peeking into the kitchen. Jeongyeon has her back to her as she was hunched over the sink a filling a glass of red wine beside her. She slammed down the bottle startling Mina causing her to bump into the door.    
“Did that bastard leave yet Jackson?”    
Mina cleared her throat causing Jeongyeon to suddenly turn, her face heating up and becoming completely red.   
“Oh! Sorry um—I didn’t— I thought…” Jeongyeon stuttered over her words before raising an eyebrow, “You’re not suppose to be back here…”   
“No… it’s fine though… I’m used to kitchens and...kitchen talk.” Mina quietly said, a slight dark laugh at the last bit.   
“Oh good, you own a restaurant?” Jeongyeon gently laughed as she leaned back against the sink.   
“No, I work in one… I’m a sous chef over at this small place in the Gangnam district.”   
“Really, sorry it’s hard to recognize one since we haven’t had one around here in sometime.” Jeongyeon wanted to mentally strangle herself for that joke but Mina laughed. Jeongyeon reddened further and scratched the back of her neck lightly smiling widely.   
“I understand, I figured with whatever happened out there… You could use some of this more than I.” Mina set the dessert down on the counter, the same counter that moments before Jeongyeon had assembled it on causing a slight chuckle.    
“That’s...very kind of you thank you.” Jeongyeon started to walk over before she turned to her wine glass grabbing the bottle flourishing her hand around it in an exaggerated manner.   
“Since we’re sharing.” 

Mina nodded and Jeongyeon quickly grabbed another glass. Mina grabbing herself a chair as Jeongyeon leaned on the counter.   
Mina poured a little for herself before taking a small elegant sip, “Chateau Margaux, a Bordeaux blend?” she swirled it around idly in her glass taking in its floral notes.   
“Yeah actually, from 2000, it’s one of my favorites.” Jeongyeon said shyly as she took a generous sip.   
“As expected.” Mina picking up the fork and delving into the cake. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but blush watching Mina taking a delicate bite, licking the slight cream across her lip and her dark brown eyes became much brighter.   
“You like it?” the chef quietly said. Mina hummed in delight and Jeongyeon could have sworn her heart skipped a little. Mina offered her the fork and Jeongyeon back away.   
“No you don’t have to—I’m sure I can find another fork around here somewhere…” Jeongyeon moved to get up before Mina caught her by the wrist, laughing a little.   
“It’s okay, that’s one more thing you have to wash. Besides I trust you.” Mina gave a little shrug as Jeongyeon looked at her incredulously.    
“You just met me.”   
“I’ve eaten your food four times in the past couple weeks, I think I know you pretty well at this point.”    
There was paused as they looked to each other, before it was interrupted as Jackson slammed through the door.   
“That fucking asshole, I can’t fucking believe—”    
“Jackson” They both groaned.   
He suddenly stopped his rant as he saw the two causing him to smile widely.    
Jeongyeon quickly leaned over and grabbed a discarded towel throwing it in her waiter’s direction.    
“Yah! Finish cleaning up the dining area, I’ll be out in a minute to help.”    
Jackson deftly caught the offending item before waving it at her like a white flag, “Oh no no, I got it, don’t worry about it.” He gave a wink before turning out the door causing the two to blush deeply.   
“He’s an idiot. A lovely idiot but, an idiot nonetheless.” Jeongyeon sighed into another sip. Mina laughed.   
“Hardly an idiot, the maître d I work with, now they are truly a piece of work.” Mina also took a sip.    
They smiled and they laughed over various restaurant stories and mercilessly teased Jackson for the rest of the evening before eventually he had to leave. They got so lost in talking that when Jeongyeon put on her watch it and looked down at the time it was already 4 in the morning.    
“Oh shit, I’m sorry for keeping you out this late!” She got up suddenly panicked.    
“It’s fine Jeongyeon, I really don’t have plans tomorrow…”   
“You don’t work tomorrow?” Jeongyeon started to gently washed their dishes and glasses handing them to Mina who dried them.   
“No...Thinking of quitting there actually.”   
“Really…” Jeongyeon squeaked off the faucet and slowly wicked off the water from her hands into the sink.    
“Yeah… I bounce around jobs a lot.” Mina said wistfully as she found the shelf for the glasses away putting them deftly and precisely.    
“You were saying before…your friends Tzuyu and Chaeyoung—”   
“I met Tzuyu back when I studied dance, but I stopped that once I figured it could only get me so far. She introduced me to modeling and that’s where I met Chaeyoung. Then, it got me some acting jobs, only bit and hollow parts so I stopped that.”   
“That’s why you seem so familiar, I think I’ve seen you in something before!”  They both laughed.   
“Most likely, I think I did work with your sister once… But, then I moved on.”   
“To cooking?”   
“Yep, food is something I’ve always loved, obviously, and I discovered I was really good at cooking it.” Mina laughed kicking her feet lightly, Jeongyeon leaned back and smiled.   
“Seems like you’re good at a lot of things.” 

  
There was a pause as they looked at each other. 

 

All of sudden a vibration buzzed sounded.   
The younger girl hastily grabbing at her coat pocket, “Shit, sorry that’s probably my roommate making sure I’m alive.” Jeongyeon look at her in amusement.   
“You bought 4 meals in the span of 2 weeks each costing over $100, and yet you still live with a roommate.”    
“To be fair, it’s a large apartment.” They both quietly laughed.   
“Okay, will I be expecting another reservation for tomorrow?”    
“No, I was thinking I would come here instead.” Mina said patting the counter.   
“I don’t just let anyone into my kitchen Mina…”    
“I know.” Mina hopped off the counter grabbing her coat that was neatly folded beside her.   
“I—I don’t know...”   
“You need a _good_ sous chef Jeongyeon.”   
“Yes but…”   
They looked at each other for a moment before Jeongyeon broke away and look down shyly.   
“I’m not sure if it’d be good to date someone I work with.”

Mina’s soft smile broke out into a gummy grin.    
“I’d love to see you try.” Mina gave a quick kiss to Jeongyeon’s cheek before strolling out of the kitchen.

  
Jeongyeon took a deep breath as her heart thudded in her chest.   
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> It took some time for the research (mostly lifted from N/Naka's menu), writing hypothetical food is hard lol
> 
> also the Golbaengi muchim comes from somewhere where I read that it's Jeongyeon's favorite food. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading!


End file.
